bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Temperance Brennan
| appearance.last = | appearance.list = show }} Dr. Temperance "Bones" Brennan, born Joy Ruth Keenan is a forensic anthropologist and works at the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington, D.C. She works with her husband Special Agent Seeley Booth to solve cases which require her expertise. He nicknames her "Bones", referring to her job as a forensic anthropologist. They seem to have a fairly comfortable working relationship, despite the differences in their personalities. Temperance's character is very loosely based on author Kathy Reichs. Portrayed by Emily Deschanel, Brennan is a strong female lead. Although the character is named after the heroine in Reichs' crime novel series, her characterization was based on Reichs herself rather than the books' protagonist.Goldman, Eric, "Digging Up Secrets With the Cast of Bones", IGN, May 31, 2007. Retrieved on June 4, 2007. Along with her work at the Jeffersonian, Brennan is a best-selling novelist and writes about a fictional anthropologist, Kathy Reichs. In the series' pilot, Brennan says that the closest other forensic anthropologist is in Montreal. Temperance Brennan mostly confides in her best friend and fellow co-worker, forensic artist Angela Montenegro. Aside from Angela, Dr. Brennan has a band of 'squints' (a term given by Agent Booth to describe what scientists do - "they squint at things"), specifically entomology expert Dr. Jack Hodgins, formerly Dr. Zack Addy, a bone trauma expert who was also once Dr. Brennan's graduate student, and Cam, a forensic pathologist who is Dr. Brennan's boss. Brennan was inspired to be an anthropologist by the film "Mummy" as revealed on several episodes. Brennan graduated from Northwestern University and is a licensed hunter (she has licenses that allow her to hunt in four unspecified states). She claims that she hunts only for food,"You hunt? Only for food.", The Man in the Morgue, Bones Season 1 Episode 19. though in later episodes, she becomes a vegetarian. Personality Brennan is an utmost scientist, surpassed in emotional detachment only by her assistant (in first two seasons) and later coworker forensic anthropologist Zack Addy. Her scientific approach to life results as her being atheist, highly critical toward any religion, and at the same time she believes in the death penalty."The Man on Death Row", Bones Season 1 Episode 7. Her being an atheist and judgmental about religion lead to more than one argument with Booth, who is a Roman Catholic and quite defensive of his faith. Brennan's character develop in the second season where she refers to the rest of the team as "our squints" even though the term "squints" is predominately used by Booth when he describes the team, Brennan included. Bones' emotional detachment results with lack of social skills, so she either has trouble understanding jokes or comments related to male-female relationships, or she just chooses to ignore it. Her portrayer in the television series, Emily Deschanel, commented that "Bones" Brennan "is a lot younger and different" from the Brennan in Kathy Reichs' books. Deschanel remarked, "Not that there aren't certain similarities, but it's a kind of a mesh."Bridget Byrne, "What's on tonight: Wednesday", The Albuquerque Tribune. March 28, 2007. Retrieved on April 7, 2007. According to Deschanel, she and the show's creator Hart Hanson discussed that her character "almost has Asperger's Syndrome".Gray, Ellen, "Boreanaz says 'Bones' is not procedural", Philadelphia Daily News, January 31, 2007. Despite Bones's extensive knowledge of anthropology, she is quite unaware of pop culture, and her coworkers, particularly Booth, like to tease her about it. A running gag on the series is someone making an obvious popular culture reference and she blankly states "I don't know what that means," and she is somewhat excited on the rare occasion that she does understand them; for example, in "The Maggots in the Meathead," Bones excitedly explained guidos, GTL (Gym Tan Laundry) and other "tribal" features of Jersey Shore denizens after mistaking the reality program for a documentary on television. Brennan, owing to her lack of social skills, insults most people she comes across without realizing it, and she constantly derides religion; she once stated that god was fictional within feet of an elderly priest. She also insults colleagues by claiming her working environment or field of study are superior to theirs, or that study done in her area of expertise is more likely to result in a cause of death than work done in theirs. An example of this is that in "The Salt in the Wounds", Brennan got angry at Camille because she didn't remove the flesh from a corpse so Brennan could examine the bone. The main point of tension was that Brennan honestly believed that Camille couldn't find cause of death from the corpse, whereas she could from the bones. When later proved wrong she reluctantly apologized; this is notable as she rarely apologizes. Usually, she either believes she is right or feels that what she says is not insulting. Dr. Brennan also displays an exceptionally strong sense of integrity. In "A Night at the Bones Museum," Booth comments to Assistant Director Andrew Hacker that one of the things that "makes her Bones" is that she does not feel pressure to do or say anything she does not want to and that no one can force her to., " http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bones_(season_5)#Episodes", Wikipedia, May 13, 2013. Character Brennan works at the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington D.C., and is paired with Special Agent Seeley Booth (David Boreanaz) to work on cases that require both their expertise. He nicknames her "Bones," referring to her job as a forensic anthropologist. The pair are married, and live together with their daughter. Though denying a romantic relationship, she and Booth tend to spend more and more time together outside work as the series progresses. The two have "intimate" conversations about their past and present, and they "nearly" date, often having lunch or dinner together. Also, Booth taught Brennan how to skate, and has traveled with her to England and China. Along with her work at the Jeffersonian Institute, Brennan is a best-selling novelist and writes about a fictional anthropologist, Kathy Reichs (this is a nod to the real-life Kathy Reichs, who writes about a fictional anthropologist named Temperance Brennan). Due to her book sales, Brennan is a very wealthy woman. She was told by her publisher that she would never have to work again, but she stays at her job at the Jeffersonian out of choice and love for what she does. In the series' pilot, Brennan says the closest other forensic anthropologist is in Montreal. Tempe mostly confides in her best friend and coworker, forensic artist Angela Montenegro (Michaela Conlin). Aside from Angela, Dr. Brennan has a band of "squints" (a term given by Agent Booth to describe what scientists do - "they squint at things"), specifically entomology expert Dr. Jack Hodgins (T.J. Thyne), and formerly Dr. Zack Addy (Eric Millegan), a bone trauma expert who was also once Dr. Brennan's graduate student. Brennan was part of the class of 94 in Burtonsville, Maryland. (The Death of the Queen Bee) Brennan graduated from Northwestern University and is a licensed hunter (one episode, The Man in the Morgue, reveals she has licenses allowing her to hunt in four unspecified states). She claims that she hunts only for food. In the same episode, it is said she is trained in three types of martial arts. Aliens in a Spaceship ''it mentions that Dr. Brennan was currently studying karate. The known list of Brennan's diverse talents is expanded in ''Double Trouble in the Panhandle, as it is revealed she is a trained amateur highwire performer. Also of note are Brennan's intimate knowledge and understanding of forensic anthropology and kinesiology, often being compared to the police detective Columbo for her seemingly unintelligent appearance toward suspects, which have given her an aptitude for gaining clues from the body movements of other people (The Woman in the Garden, The Truth in the Lye, The Girl with the Curl) and contribute toward her martial arts prowess, and she even advises Booth once how to win his fight against another Ultimate Fighting contestant in The Woman in the Sand. In Mayhem on a Cross, a specific instance about Dr. Brennan's turbulent time in the foster care system is revealed. She was locked in a trunk for two days for breaking a dish. According to Brennan, she was warned of the consequences in advance. However, the water was simply too hot to safely use and the soap slippery and thus the dish was dropped. When Brennan reveals this information to Dr. Sweets and Booth, she becomes extremely emotional. This creates an emotional connection among the three of them by metaphorically "sharing scars." Although all three continue to hide it, they become much closer. Appearances |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8-9= Characterization Trivia * Brennan speaks at least eight other languages, including (but not limited to); Spanish (The Woman in the Garden), French (Pilot), Latin (A Boy in the Tree), Chinese (The Boneless Bride in the River), German (The Blonde in the Game), Norwegian (Mayhem on a Cross), Japanese (The Girl in the Mask and The Bones on the Blue Line) and Farsi (The Bod in the Pod). She stated in a recent episode that she only took conversational Japanese, not written Japanese. She also stated that she knows how to say skull (however misspronounce it in Norwegian) in almost every language. In The Parts in the Sum of the Whole Brennan tells Booth: "I speak six languages, two of which you have never heard of." * In The Plain in the Prodigy, Brennan revealed that she lost her virginity when she was 22 years old. * Brennan once made an appearance on The View (The Bodies in the Book). * In A Night at the Bones Museum, Brennan revealed that the 1932 movie The Mummy inspired her to become an anthropologist. * Brennan's nickname in high school was "Morticia" (the mother of the Addams family), referring to her habit of dissecting dead animals out of scientific curiosity. * In A Boy in a Bush, Brennan mentions having been at Waco Ridge after the compound burned down, identifying Branch Davidians who died in the fire. * Brennan was an abused foster child. Her foster parents would lock her in a trunk every time she broke a dish. She was a "clumsy child and the water was so hot." * Brennan is afraid of snakes, though she remarks in The Mastodon in the Room that the phobia only seems to kick in when Booth is around. * Brennan once trained for a shuttle mission, but didn't go on it for some reason (The Maggots in the Meathead). * Brennan's favorite color is between the 520 to 570 nanometer range, which is more commonly known as green. * Brennan is a vegetarian (The Prisoner in the Pipe). * Brennan drives a blue Prius. * Brennan's favorite flower is a daffodil, followed by daisies in second place. Her favorite planet is Jupiter. (The Intern in the Incinerator) * Brennan's orginal name was Joy Keenan de:Temperance Brennan See also * Bones and Booth Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Jeffersonian Institute Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Season 9 characters